badasses_of_the_internetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockerroom Ron
Real name unknown so he has the luxury of earning his own fight name from the Wiki untill further notice. He is seen as a peacful individual who gave his opponet a chance several times to walk away. But as always somebody just doesnt get it until they get thier ass beat. The Story How the fight started isnt known but Ron is face with a fat instigating kid who kind of looks like Bobby Hill from King of the Hill insists that Ron is trying to start something with him when in reality Ron just wants to leave and get to his next class. The Bully repeatedly pushes and shoves Ron and blocks Ron from leaving by trying to change the story around and saying Ron is trying to start something. Ron, after getting shoved a few times, says "how dare you". The short fat Bully doest recognize that Ron has a grizzled past with kids like him and practiclly trains in lockerrooms. The Fat Bully doesnt give despite many chances given from Ron. Ron eventually tried to get around this lummox but only gets cornered into the wall while receiving bitch-like slaps from the fatty. Ron corners the Bobby Hill impersonator into a maintance pipe to which lard ass responds with "watchya gonna do?". He gets out of the corner and proceeds to shove and slap Ron who says finally to him to stop hitting him. Ron gets close to the bully and like all d-bags the bully makes homosexual insults as a last resort becuase he cant think of anything else and tuants Ron by saying he wants to kiss him. Ron tells him to get off of him and stop shoving him and gets louder and louder. For a moment the bully stops and Ron shouts "thats what i thought!" twice before the bully shoves Ron one last time. Ron...finally ran out of patience for this tubby little shit. He throws off his coat and his bag that all heroes require when venturing into lockerrooms and lunges at chubster. he manages to get on top of him and relentlessly makes a x52 combo punch attack. When he is finished he roars into the big fat face of his torturer and asks him if he wants him to fuck off. When the bully doesnt answer Ron states that "WHEN I TALK TO YOU YOU TALK BACK HUH?". Aftermath Ron most likely got his coat and bag and promptly left the lockerroom and his opponet to feast on his defeat much as the giant rodent Cappebara feasts on its own waste. As all schools do they full of complete and utter idiotic adults who believe that the victim should be punished for fighting back so thats what most likely happened to the legendary Lockerroom Ron. Nicknames *Lockerroom Ron (given by the wiki after much thought.) Powers and Attributes *Sympathy *x52 combo punch attack *Booming Voice to strike fear into the souls of tormentors in lockerrooms across the world. Category:Bully Victims